


It's Like Tryin' Catch a Fallin' Star

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: How Do You Talk to an Angel? [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Sequel to How Do You Talk to an Angel? Dan and Phil's relationship grows, and falls a couple times. Here's tracking the whole mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So a lot of people asked for a sequel. I'm hoping to update more (and properly fill in that explicit rating ;) )

There was no way to go back to school and have it be normal. There was no way to go back to school, having fucked the bad boy, and have no one noticed. It would be like a brand on his skin, for everyone to see and know, to judge him. He had always been such an innocent person, but now everyone would know what he does with his free time. Or rather who he does. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Dan’s best friend, PJ, had listened to all of his griping and worries, but had comforted him through it. Dan took a deep breath. PJ was right, he had to be. How would anyone know any way?

Dan looked up at his school, all of the students filtering in with twenty minutes left until the first bell rung, and took a deep breath. He was fine. It was all going to be fine. He was going to see Phil later, if he even showed up for school, and he could make it until then. He took a deep breath. He had successfully seduced a bad boy; this was nothing.

Despite all the hyping up it took, walking across the front lawn and up the stairs was met with no big deal. A few people he knew waved to him, a few people turned away, but there was no call outs, no cat calls. He could do this, it was just like any other day. He took a shuddering breath before taking his first few steps into the opening hallway. 

“Did his dick taste good!”

Dan’s head snapped around from where he was waving PJ of to his first period class.  He looked up to see some random jerk leering at him. Being open about your sense of style and attending a public school puts a big target on your back, so it was hard to keep track of all of the jocks who decide to ridicule you for a day. Dan could tell he played some varsity sport from the jacket draped around his shoulder, but besides that he looked like any other jerk. 

“Yeah you, pink tranny. Did he fuck you so hard that you forgot who you were. Was he that good of a lay? Well at least he has a new notch in his bedpost and the pretty princess has been deflowered.” If that didn’t hurt enough, he spat with disgust, “Fag.”

How do you respond to that? Dan stared at him, stock still, with wide eyes and mouth slack jawed. He looked to the people around him, looking for an answer, help, but almost everyone was moving as normal, oblivious to the impending beat down. A few people had stopped to stare at the altercation which was bound to happen. Dan whipped his head around, back to the jerk who was still sneering out him, poised to throw another insult at him.

Out of nowhere, a fist embedded itself into his cheek, knocking the jackass over, causing him to throw his arms out to steady himself, slamming his hand against the lockers. Dan followed that fist back up the arm, to the shoulder, to the face. The face that he had been kissing under 12 hours ago. God was it beautiful, with his shining pale skin and sparkling eyes, even if it was curled up into a sneer, “What the hell did you just say to him?”

The jerk looked up, still holding his face in shock. He took a second to recognize the situation around him, the two people glaring down at him, and he spat at Phil’s feet before turning to Dan, “Of course your  _ boyfriend _ had to come save you.”

Phil took a step forward, crowding into the jerk’s space. He raised his fists up, poised to throw another punch, but Dan rushed forward and pulled hard on his bicep, “What are you doing? Stop! Just walk away.”

Both boys turned their heads towards Dan, looking at him as if they didn’t realise he was there. Dan huffed, annoyed that they were about to fight, without even remember what the reason was even for. He has had enough of this craziness, “Come on, Phil. Just drop it.”

Jerk, not knowing when to quit, piped up, “Yeah, listen to your boy toy.”

Phil brought his fist down before Dan could stop him, straight down into the jerk’s nose. There was a spray of blood bursting from the jerk’s nose, covering his mouth, though not seeming as bad as the blood made it look. That seemed to get people’s attention though, as people starting to crowd around. Dan grabbed Phil by his shoulders from behind, wrenching him away before a teacher could see them. God was it a miracle that a teacher hadn’t stopped them yet. Phil leaned in close to the jerk and whispered, “I wouldn’t tell anyone about this, or your not so choice words will come to light too.”

Phil turned around, slinging an arm around Dan’s shoulder and triumphantly parted the crowd with a smirk. He dragged Dan outside, smiling like he had just reached the greatest victory of his life. Dan shook his arm off, ready to tell him off for the shit he just did. How could he look so smug after dragging Dan’s name through the mud like that? Sure Phil is a bad boy, but Dan has worked his entire  _ life  _ to avoid any altercations. His four years of work to minimize the bullying, but now Phil had undone all of that in the span of about twenty minutes. Dan was livid.

Before anything could leave his mouth, the first bell rung, signaling ten minutes left before the first class started. Dan threw his hands up in the air, and turned to get ready for class. Phil put his hands in his shoulders, “Just skip with me. It’s not a big deal.”

Dan whipped around and snapped, “You’ve caused enough trouble. I’m going to my first period class, I don’t care if you do or don’t, and you will talk to me lunch one. You better be remorseful or I will be even more mad. You  _ better _ be there.”

He whirled around in a huff, not waiting for Phil to answer. He stormed up the stairs, avoided to have to put on a brave face. He wasn’t even sure if he had done his homework for chem. Fuck his life. Fuck Phil Lester. 


End file.
